The Juicy Experience
by Salvo1985
Summary: (flagg1991's oc) Carmen Santiago (mama juicy) is a most vile putrid teenager known the the loudcest children. she is fowl mouth and uncultured. lola hates her but she sees she has potential. lola knows she is interested in her nephew larry loud. so she decides to help her by giving her an attitude adjustment. and a make over. she's better suited for larry than Fidel after all.


THE JUICY EXPERIENCE: cpater 1: when you gotta change your need to rearage

Lola was a fine lass. the sexiest of the louds in her family. she of course never had a child with Lincoln loud. she did however did have one from her own father. after their mother died from a car accident she and lynn sir grew closer and closer to the sun. they got burnt but they stuck with it.

incest was legalized of course thanks to the democratic votes and a surprisingly large numbers of secret incest couples hidden in plain sight. she and lynn sir married and had a brown hair girl named layla loud. she was a good mother to her, sometimes she wondered how lincoln could have children with lori and the rest.

the only one who not bared child with him was Lana. Lana couldn't have any. her baby maker was dead. leni? she and lori had a daughter, (thanks to lisa and her science)her name was lali. and lena who was leni and Lincoln's daugher. along with those two Larry loud the son of Lori and Lincoln.

this boy as she knew was a good nature boy. the best of Lincoln. child-innocence and filled with wonder. he was the classic type of boy, into action and adventure, comics and scifi you name it.

and yet she always noticed how he treated his half sisters and brothers. a true son of Lincoln loud. no malice or a hint of sin in his body. he was as Lincoln put it "the optimus prime of the group"

truly he was. she was stuck baby sitting him, and his sisters. currently he was watching the adventures of tin tin. an old cartoon from way back in the 90s, the kid was into that she guess. with him was fidel santiago.

a son of Ronnie and bobby. surprisingly. she knew the kid had a crush on him. that didn't steer well with her. not that she was a homophobic...okay. maybe she was a little, she Larry to date someone outside of this family.

and that's where Carmen Santiago came into play. some say she was the daughter of carlotia Santiago. but Lola was always curious and always wondered if she was secretly the first child of Ronnie and bobby, maybe even Ronnie and Lincoln, who fucking knew? but there she was with a bored look on her face. cookie in her fat hand nibbling like a fucking gerbil with those fat cheeks of hers...

Lola was disgusted by her appearance. fat jabba the hutt looking broad, and she smelt like sweat! larry knew she smelt but he was too kind to say a word. infact whenever she was around larry and hos half brothers and sisters, when the gang was all here. family, their kids, when carmen was around the group of kids would either stay away from her,

(even fidel) or stayed to mock and make fun. larry would stay quiet but when he felt it was enough he spoke out and told them to stop. he wasn't one to be forceful. but sometimes he would get into a shouting match with lugosi who would always go over the line with an insult.

he was a good boy. and she noticed carmen would stare at him for long periods of time. she knew when a girl liked one of her nephews. but that rude getto trash attitude was sooo over done. lola hated it.

and she hated that fucking mustache on her upper lip. god, and she probably has fucking hairy ass arms, a a bush you hadn't seen since the 70's. those pig tails...was she fucking five? she knew she was at least 12 or 13. .. and her nephew was 5...

normally this would cause for alarm but she knew that wasn't truly a crime. she knew lucy had the hots for lincoln for years. luna, lucy, they started this harm shit. even though lincoln married luna and lived with luna, raised their daughter lamis together.

the others would get the same treatment, but luna seem to be number one. she wonder how they don't get into a brawl since lincoln rarely has time for the rest. but they made it work some how.

"this show sucks balls, when are we gonna watch something betta?"

god. it's better you fat getto wannabe cunt. she hated how people like her butcher the english languge.

"juicy wanna watch something action, you know what i'm sayin?"

she rubbed her elbow on larry's shoulder. the dense child thought and suggested.

"how about the last action hero?"

juicy (or carmen) stared at him with this disgusted look on her face.

"maaan you playin? if we're gonna watch an arnold movie, it's best be terminator or predator."

Larry looked down scratching his head.

"mom told me i'm not allowed to watch it without permission or an adult watching us."

lola shook her head and rubbed her temples. this kid was like 50's era type of kid, she swore. and he was gonna be a mama's boy. she knew that was a turn off to some women. but then being a mama's boy had good qualities. the only problem was he would be very needy in relationships. dependent on mama.

"and whose she?"

Carmen pointed at lola. lola rolled her eyes and said-

"why don't you watch x-men?"

the very word excited him. he leap to his feet and rush to the collection of dvd's. fidel followed just as excited, he was a marvel fan this spec-hmmm...maybe she was racist. she looked over juicy who wore a jacket-hoodie much like ronnie back when she was a kid, only it was black and had some skull with cornrolls and blunt in it's jaws saying 'toke it and smoke it'

...she really hated this child. looking up and down she saw nothing but sweaty fat. fucking uni brow, fast gerbil cheeks, double chin... fucking Christ she should have fucking died years ago. she noticed one thing, the fat Mexican girl was eye balling with a horny look in her face.

Christ. out of all of the girls larry had in his life, why did she had to come into his? still...she didn't want some lil Nancy boy converting her nephew into a fruit, once Fidel blows him or lets Larry pop his shit covered cherry...it's done. he'll bag him for the gay side. fuck that. fuck all of that. no nephew of hers is going to turn queer.

she'd fuck him herself but she didn't want to be disgusting. she kept looking Carmen over...if she lost weight she be a sex bomb. but that wold take months, maybe a few years...she'll work on that,

Lola thought with a smirk. a diet was one thing...her looks was another. lola stood up. she was a goddess of beauty and love. she was curved, with hips to die for, right amount of muscle and fat on her legs, her breasts neatly round but her ass...

her ass was a gift, a blessing. squeezable, grabable, gropeable butt cheeks to be slap, to be held on for a hard ride. yes, Lynn sir was lucky...but when Lincoln came around, when lola lets him...no. no lola. no horny thoughts.

juicy looked up when her shadow down cast upon the chub. her brown eyes met blue eyes.

"whatcha want?"

lola sneered and looked down at her with disgust.

"your not good enough for larry."

juicy frown and a dark look came over her features.

"fuck you, chicka, jus' cause you look hot don't mean you ain't, cunt."

Lola glared but smirked. a wide smirk.

"...you know, no boy will ever fuck you, unless they're desperate. desperate for the feel of pussy..."

juicy bit her cookie and chewed. fucking crumbs on her cheeks, chin, rolling down on her jacket.

"you talk alot of shit, hoe. you best watch your back, cause mama juicy is gonna fuck you up."

Lola looked at the boys who were having a conversation. she looked at juicy.

"you know, my nephew is five, right?"

she raised a brow. Carmen looked to the floor. mouth full of cookie, talking with her mouth full, spraying spit and cookie crumbs.

"shh'o?"

Lola crossed her arms and tilt her head, rolling her eyes.

"...you know, i don't care either. but if you want larry you'll have to change"

Carmen growled.

"i ain't changing for no one, juicy is her own woman, if a man wont love me for what i look like, then he don't deserve the juicy pussy."

Lola hissed at her.

"you are the ugliest thing ever, no one will touch you, if they did they put a sack over your ugly mug. the only way to get my nephew's attention is changing some minor appearance and your attitude..."

she said with venom in her voice, Carmen was getting red in the face, getting pissed.

"now tell me, mama juicy, do you want a chance with larry? or are you going to continue this life style til one day you die, on the floor of your room, with a Twinkies stuck in your throat, with a vibrator still in your cunt?"

her puffy cheeks turn red and glared. lola stared her down and waited. juicy looked at larry then at lola. her eyes down fast and was actually thinking. lola tap her lip and waited juicy grunted.

"fine."

lola smiled and pointed with a fingeras a gesture.

"that mustash is gotta go, dear. oh, god you don't have chest hair do you?"

that thought made lola wanna puke.

"no."

Lola turned and walked with a sway of the hips.

"you and i are going to change you from beast to beauty."

juicy growled.

"fuck you..."

Lola waved a finger at her.

"Lola loud doesn't swing that way, honey. but trust me, we'll clean you up first...then a diet-"

Carmen looked scared. lola huffed.

"not right away, i'll shit you up, cavegirl. your vulgar words and 'stash needs to be done away with first, then we'll work on your weight... remember, prim and proper makes the boys stop when your a show stopper."

juicy didn't like where this was going. larry sat down and popped the dvd and pressed play. she stared at the five year old...yeah. big age difference but this...boy had something she liked.

he was a gentleman...women kill for that... she looked at lola who stared back. Carmen, aka mama juicy had to make sacrafices if she wanted to get some lovins' from this loud boy.

Lola sat down and slowly crossed her legs. juicy looked at larry and wiped her mouth. she didn't know why she was into him. it just happend. maybe it was the fact that he didn't talk badly about her.

granted they didn't talk much, he'd asked how she's doing, but she didn't lead up on the tough act. last time she hung out with him was when he, lamis, lugosi, lina and ruby were together. she didn't know how uncle lincoln

(as she was known to call him) would have sex with not just luna, lucy, but sam sharp and ruth greenwood. how does a zero lay so many women? granted she knew he was a kind and gentle soul, weak minded, and pussy whipped.

but the other factor was he was a fucking power house of muscle. the sisters flock to him like needy children. she seen them when they had a get together. he saw his bashful face. that smug mother fucker... she once caught him fucking lana who was a muscular woman. she was one of those famous WWE divas, only she wasn't a skinny bitch,

she was a muscular amazon. and when she caught her laid against the kitchen table, muscle man fucking muscle woman, their hands intertwined as they tests their strength, it was like wwe but if it was a porn parody.

she recalled how uncle lincoln was plowing the fuck out of lana. the sounds of her pleasured grunts the way they pressed their heads together, both moving like a cog in the machine. when they finally noticed her, she bolted.

her fat jiggling everywhere. she surely was a wet dream to a shout house artist, (shout house being a cartoon lincoln worked on for nick, which had the first incestsexual character who was obviously based on luna.)

ultimatehand she think it was. she blinked and looked down at her belly. ... she would be a wet dream to a chubby chaser...hell...some guys like puffy cheeks while being blown. she looked at larry again.

fuck she wanted to suck his dick. another thought came when she caught uncle lincoln with his pants down, his dick was long and thick. she was simply going into the bathroom only to catch him and 'aunt' luna who was sitting on the sink of the bathroom, her cunt caked and filled with cum.

a rumor that lincoln and luna were trying for another child. she shook her head. and wondered if larry was just as big...sure he was five but she was curious... she scoot closer towards him. larry realized her presence and looked up.

he noticed her mouth was a mess with crumbs. lola watched and cringed at that... larry pulled out a handkerchief and begin to wipe her mouth clean. lola raised a brow at this, but she knew he was only being kind.

she knew he was out of carmen's league. hell, he was out of any girl's league. what worried her was with time he would change with time. sweet kids often turn sour, bitter and angry. lincoln stayed kind. but he wasn't perfect. he developed anger issues due to stress.

she remembered once when he blew up in anger when he was 15. at the time, luna was 20 and already had their new born lamis, lucy was 13 and barely got pregnant. while lori had larry at the time, who moved out a month ago with the oldest children lena and lali. lori and leni helped lincoln a lot but when they moved away he took the full grunt of responsablity.

he snapped at luna and lucy as he stressed so much from two jobs and going to school, barely having time with himself and when he broke down screaming at them saying regretful words... she never seen luna cry, not since sam left her and moved away after four years in a relationship. (luna and lincoln and sam had a thing going those four years)

yes, luna held lamis and she screamed back at him. more insults and regretful words were tossed back and forth. lucy just stood. her tears fell heavily. that night was quiet. lincoln left the house.

lucy and luna were left to comfort each other. but the next day lincoln came back the two girls were angry. very angry. she knew lincoln, when he fucked something up he would make up for it. and he made up for it big time. a box of those chacolates, you know the kind, the ones with the cherry inside, that white-almost semen looking goo.

that shit was sticky. that and he bought fresh roses. he was on his knees as he said his sorries. his two lovers started crying getting on their knees, hugging him kissing him. those three cried together and for that moment lincoln loud return to that sensible caring loving brother.

as time went on he would deal with his anger. when he was he avoided his sisters. but sometimes if one of them corners him and badger him...well...sometimes life wasn't easy. the point was she didn't want larry to change. though she knew people in this world were assholes.

she studied larry as he wipe carmen's face. truly he was an angel. if carmen wanted him, she had to work for it. and lola loud was going to make her work for it. carmen was a vile little shit.

but she knew why. judging by her attitude, her weight, she was hiding something. it was plain as day to lola. angry at the world, being a joke to everyone.

maybe she was abused, or molested...no...it was something else. perhaps the first day of school caused it, maybe she was spern or rejected by a boy and begin to eat her weight in snack foods and soda. maybe she was a sad depressed little girl.

or maybe she was just a bitch born and bred. sure, lola could get her to loose weight. but you know what they say, when your fat and try to loose weight, you'll still be fat. sure you be thin for awhile, but it always comes back.

it was the truth. even so, this teenager needed some work. alot of work. she continue to watch, juicy's brown eyes sparkle, her mouth hung open. lola wanted to puke. her teeth was caked with crap..the bitch didn't brush her teeth, her breath must've been rancid! ohh lola, what have you agreed to? she rubbed her skull and stood up.

"i'm going to get a drink..."

carmen swallowed as the young boy smiled. her cousin fidel noticed this and frown, he wrap his arms around larry who turned his attention to him and smiled. obvious to the fact fidel was crushing on him hard. juicy's nose twitched in anger. how dear he try to put his gay faggot hands on her man...

"El Maricón"

fidel glared at her and spat at her

"at least i'm not a fat ugly puta!"

oh, no he didn't. juicy ain't gonna get no sass from this fag. she stood up and walked towards him. every once of blubber jiggled like jello. larry frown, whilst fidel put up a tough look on his face, juicy knew better though. her fat fingers grab his hair and pulled. Fidel cried out as she lift him up to his knees. fidel retaliated by punching her in her cunt.

and while some men think it didn't do much, shit still hurt. she grab his hair with both hands and was about to knee him, but larry intervene and moved in between as her knee hit his chin. the sound of teeth clicked. he yelped. Carmen gasped at her mistake, fidel screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FAT COW!"

Larry held his mouth and tears run down his cheeks, blood was leaking. oh, fuck. no. no no no! fidel got up and rushed to the kitchen

"MRS LOUD COME LOOK WHAT CARMEN DID!"

lola cursed out loud carmen drop to her knees and grab larry's hands and pulled them away. she saw blood under his lip. he stuck his tongue out... he cut his tounge, just the tip and saw a small piece missing, it was bleeding little. but it didn't seem like he needed stitches.

when lola saw her and larry she moved fast and shoved her out of her way, juicy gasped as she fell to the side, lola cup larry's cheek and checked his tonue. her brows furrow in anger. she pulled out a napkin from her jean pocket and pressed at the wound firm. she waited a while and saw the bleeding slowly stopped. nits of paper was stuck on his tongue. lola turned to fidel.

" take him to the bathroom, get a wet wash cloth and have him press it against his tongue.

he complied and took larry, giving carmen a glare. once they were gone, lola stood up. juicy felt a impending doom fall upon her. lola swiftly turned and juicy swore to mother marry she saw fire and brimstone in the diva's eyes. lola grab her by the scuff of her shirt and lift her up. how the hell she had the strength to even do that crossed carmen's mind.

"you listen to me you fat rolly poley-butterball-aunt jemima bitch!"

mama juicy was a-feared now. the blaze in the blond's eyes.

"No one hurts my nephew! NO OOONNEE!"

Juicy panicked! she raised her arms

"it was an accident! that faggot pissed me off, larry just got in the way, i swear to god yo!"

Lola hissed.

"SWEAR TO MEEEEE!"

Juicy screamed when lola begin smacking her across her face back and forth.

"rule one! you are a woman. never back talk, never question him!"

another smack across her fat cheeks.

"rule two! you are to serve and love your man! you will cook for him, clean for him, you are to make him happy. that my dear has it's own reward!"

another smack yet. juice's cheeks were red now. stinging.

"and rule three. you will speak when spoken too! be silent, be lady-like and respectful at all times!"

juicy snorted at all of that.

"man, i'm no slave, juicy is her own woman!"

lola pulled her pig tails together pulling her head back.

"WRONG!"

Lola roared with vicious anger.

"women today are too far gone, with feminists running ramd, they forget their true reason to live. to be loyal, loving, supportive and kind! to serve their husbands, their boyfriends."

lola preached her gospel.

"all this metoo, crap, all this equal rights, all this pro-feminist-think-we're-better-than-men mentality is the reason men these days turn gay or cut out women due to fear!"

she turned with a sway of her hips then turned her head over her shoulders.

"i am a true woman. i make my husband happy, when he comes home from work, i go down on my knees and nuzzle his crotch, i suck his dick, i cook for him, clean for him."

she turned full body and gazed down at juicy with disgust.

"women today aren't what they used to be. i am old fashion, i live to serve and i get rewarded by being taken cared for, i get fucked, fed and clothed and i get jewelry and dresses and things i like. but i have to earn it."

she pointed at the door frame that lead to the hallway.

"women today, feminists, metoo-bitches, lousy women who cared for themselves, selfishly will use larry, use and abuse and hurt him. do you want that queer winning his heart?"

Carmen looked scared. her heart fell down to the pits of her gut. the idea, the image of them kissing. fucking. it was disgusting, vile. putrid. the idea of fidel getting her man in his gay hands enraged her so!

"...no."

lola put her hands at her hips and smirked.

"follow me and you'll win his heart, you will be pampered, loved, taken cared for."

she walked again. the sway of her lady-hips. her ass jiggle every so slightly with each stepped she bend down and grab juicy's blubber neck. she felt her manicured nails pinching her skin.

"...work against me...hurt larry again...do the oopsite of what you are told...and i'll gut you like a fish."

juicy stared fearfully. and gulped thickly. and could only nod.

"good."

she released her and wipe her hand. it was starting to itch... she looked at her hand and scratched it. it ...was itchy...she blinked twice. she looked at her. she felt like she was getting a rash... her eyes narrowed.

"first step...your taking a fucking shower, free willy."

juicy open her mouth and begin an insult.

SMACK.

juicy stiffen the pain spread over her cheek.

"...say it, i dare you bitch."

juicy sat there, silent. lola pointed. at the hall way.

"second door to the left. there's a second bathroom. and by god i'm totes going to get you a new wardrobe...that those sweat pants, hoodie and sandles does not make you look fuckable."

juicy just glared and tried to get up. lola watched as she struggled. but she managed to stand up and sulk towards the hallway. lola watched til she was gone. then looked at her hand. it was still itching.

"...i'm gonna need to wash this hand...down it in rubbing ahcolhol... damn her neck was sweaty..."

her nose scrunched in disgust. lola looked back and sighed as she walked to the kitchen again. she knew Carmen was going to be a challenge. but first she's going to need a drink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
